Beings
by yirico92
Summary: Axel has lost his best friend, Roxas, and Xemnas decides that he needs to do something about the pyro's moping. When the superior introduces Axel to a new Nobody named Zakix, his whole world changes. AxelxOC WILL NOT CONTINUE
1. Introducing Zakix

~Beings~Introducing Zakix~

Xemnas led Axel down to a lower level of the castle. He had told him that he had a somewhat "mission" to give to him, and that it was very important. He led him to what looked like an underground lab, it was then when Axel saw what Xemnas was telling him about earlier.

Entwined in wires, a motionless blond girl was in the air being held up by the wires. Going into her arms, legs, and almost every vein and open area of flesh had something there. Her hair was very long, and about halfway down the light blonde came a dark black. This blackness reached to the tips of her hair, emphasizing how light her blonde hair really was.  
Xemnas then turned to Axel, who was staring, mouth agape.

"Her name is Zakix. She-"

"What are you doing to the poor girl?!" Axel shouted, appalled that there has been a seemingly naked girl being experimented on right under the Organizations nose.

"Axel please let me finish. The only reason why she is like that is because she is, different…" *Xemnas took a pause*

"She is a nobody like us, but she has…feelings. A scientist by the name of Lucious brought her here, a long time ago. To study why she could feel, but the tests were never finished."  
Axel stood there, taking in the new information and sighed.

"So…why exactly are you telling me this?"

"I need you to take care of her when she wakes up."

Before Axel could say anything more, Xemnas walked over to the wall with 'techie' stuff. He pressed a few buttons, and then turned to look at the sleeping girl.  
The sudden noise made Axel jump, then he too looked at Zakix.

The wires slowly pulled away lowering her to the ground. Axel, expecting her to just lie there, was surprised to see her crawl towards him. When she was close enough she grabbed his leg, like a lost puppy. Only then did she open her eyes, obviously not expecting who she saw. As she stared at Axel, she gave a shy smile, cocking her head to the side a bit. All he could notice was how dark purple her eyes were.  
Xemnas walked up next to them a black cloth in his hand. Zakix's smile got even bigger, no longer shy. She then hugged Xemnas' leg tightly, because she was still on the floor. Seeing that she lacked clothes, Xemnas put the black cloth over her head. The cloth, which was actually a dress, Zakix put on quickly in embarrassment.  
Slowly her eyes closed, and Xemnas picked her up, he then looked at Axel.

"Since she hasn't moved around in so long, that must have been tiring."

"…Yeah…" was all Axel could manage as a reply.

--

As the three made their way down a bleakly white hallway, Axel was the one who broke the silence.

"So…what exactly do I have to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"Umm, well… Why exactly are you having me, take care of her?"

"It's simple really, ever since Roxas had to leave the Organization you haven't been acting like yourself. I know that it's only been two weeks, but you haven't gone back to your hyperactive prankster self, so I thought that this would be a good idea."

That was when they reached the room marked 'VIII' Axel shook his head pleading.

"Oh no, no…you can't be serious!"

"Zakix will have to stay in your room until I have her room finished." Before Axel could say anything more, Xemnas opened his door and quickly placed Zakix on Axel's bed.

"She will be sleeping for at least the night, you should have her eat in the morning, and then introduce, or re-introduce her to everyone." Xemnas must have known what Axel was going to ask. "She has been around before all of us, so the Organizations founding members knew her before everyone joined."

He then left. Axel, realizing that it was late at night, decided to go to sleep. Remembering Zakix, who was fast asleep on his bed, Axel thought of how he was supposed to sleep.

As he turned towards the silent girl, who tossed on the bed, he sighed a loud sigh.

"This is going to be a long night…"


	2. Reunions

~Beings~Reunions~

That morning Axel woke up next to a curled up Zakix. 'WHAT THE HELL?!'

Then he remembered the night before. He looked over the sleeping girl; she was curled up beside him, almost like a cat. As he sat up, swinging his legs off of the side of the bed when something caught him. His black pajama sleeve was being clutched by the girl, and she silently whimpered.

"Look, I need to take a shower. What do you expect me to do? I'm not having you take one with me!" Said Axel, blushing slightly.

Zakix cocked her head to the side, somewhat annoyed and confused. She obviously did not want him to leave her side, but she let out a quiet sigh and let go.

Axel then grabbed his clothes and walked into the bathroom that was connected to his room and took his shower.

The entire time he was there, Zakix was preparing for the day in her own way. When she stood, the black dress that Xemnas had her wear faded into a dark cloud mass circling around her. The black mass swarmed around her slender figure until it took the shape of a leather coat that all of the Organization XIII members wore. With the slightest move of her hands more dark masses came out of her body, finishing her outfit with her pants and boots, also part of the uniform.

When Axel emerged he was fully dressed, but his hair was still a little wet. When he looked at Zakix, he was a little surprised to see her dressed.

Zakix only smiled at the face he made and made a hand motion telling him to continue whatever he was doing.

After the morning beautification process, Axel did as Xemnas told and took Zakix into the kitchen. She looked around a little while Axel tried to make himself useful and cook.

Never let Axel cook…

Before Axel got too angry at the eggs Zexion hit him in the head with a book, and bowed apologetically to Zakix.

"I take it that Xemnas neglected to inform you to never let Axel near the kitchen." Then straightening up he looked at Zakix, "Why my dear, it has been much too long since we last talked. You look extraordinary as ever."

At this Zakix blushed, and then smiled at her old friend.

Then as Axel straightened up, he managed to rub his head, before getting hit with the book again. This time it was harder.

"And I can't believe that you were stupid enough to try and cook! After the last incident I can't believe you can even _think _about cooking ever again! Just leave the cooking to Marluxia, you know how much he enjoys it!" and with that last remark Zexion walked away.

With a sigh Axel watched Zexion leave, still rubbing the back of his head.

"Zexy sure can hit…I guess I should just leave the cooking to Marly…I'll have him make you something."

As Axel and Zakix sat down at the breakfast table, they see Marluxia walking towards the kitchen. Axel asks him nicely if he could make Zakix breakfast, and he agrees. Already seated and eating are Larxene, Zexion, Saix, Demyx, and Luxord (who is playing Solitaire). Every now and then they would glance up at Zakix (who was now eating Marluxia's famous waffles) obviously wanting to know who she was, or just at the fact that she was eating Marluxia's famous waffles…

After Zakix was done eating, Axel looked around to see everyone seated, and Xemnas standing up for everyone to look at him.

"Everyone! Some of you may remember Zakix, but to those of you who don't, she is the young lady sitting next to Axel. She is not a new member of Organization XIII, rather an old member who has been around before us all."

As everyone looks at the embarrassed Zakix, Larxene looks a little pissed off.

"Axel is the one who will be taking care of her and to anyone who would like to help him and show her around a little, I'm sure that would be a big help to number VIII." Xemnas then sat down and continued reading the reports in front of him.

Zakix waved to everyone at the table, and most waved back. Everyone except for Zexion (who was reading), Marluxia (who was STILL cooking), Larxene (who still looked pissed off), Axel (because he was terrified of Larxene), and Xemnas (because he was looking at the reports).

After Axel and Zakix left the table Axel said, "Well wasn't that a fine reunion…"


	3. Feelings

~Beings~Feelings~

For the next few days, many things became routine. When Axel woke up he would take his shower and then get dressed. After Axel was done, Zakix would take her shower while he dressed, then she did. After the first three days of Zakix's awakening she started to give Axel a little more space, and did not cling to him as often. Even Larxene did not glare at the two as much.

On the fourth day, Zakix had left Axel's room without him. She walked outside, the bitter cold of winter nipping at her skin, which was revealed in the dress she was in. It was the dress Xemnas had given her to wear, for the most part; it looked like Namine's dress. Only Zakix's was black, and the bottom jagged. She sat on the edge of a frozen fountain, her knees brought up to her chin as she hugged them tightly for warmth. As she sat, she thought.

She thought about Xemnas. He said that he would be gone for a few days and that he would return to the castle, in the World That Never Was, tonight. Ever since Zakix had met him, he had been there. She couldn't remember much before she met him, because he had made everything clear. He explained why the Nobodies like her existed, and what talent she possessed. The man stayed by her side until Lucious needed to conduct his experiments. She was forced to leave everyone whom she had ever cared for. She remembered what she had been told, that Nobodies could not feel real emotions....Then what was this that she felt?

The girl felt a pain in her chest, and she cried.

Before, she had loved Xemnas.

Even though she herself was a Nobody, feelings were not new to her. That was the reason for Lucious' experiments. She was _different_.

Something had changed in her heart, though. She _had_ loved him, but what about now? As the pain decreased she pictured the tall redheaded man who had been taking care of her for the past few days, Axel. He changed something about Zakix, around him, she felt safe. Safer then she had ever felt around Xemnas. Xemnas' cold exterior had always pushed people away, including the girl. Axel did not have the same effect. He was _warm_. And that heat had always welcomed the girl. He was different.

When Axel awoke that morning, Zakix was still not there, and he frantically looked around for her. What made him look out his window was a small cry of pain, when he looked he saw her.

At the sight he had just witnessed, Axel ran.

He ran until he made it to where she sat, surrounded in black feathers.


	4. Hurt

~Beings~Hurt~

As Axel stood in front of the mass of feathers, he hesitated. Then reaching out his arm, he touched the onyx colored feathers.

Slowly the mass parted, revealing the frail girl. She looked terrified, dry tears on her face.

She looked up at Axel, as he watched the feathers. He soon realized that they were wings.

No longer surprised, Axel reached his hand out to Zakix, who took it almost immediately. Pulling her close, he wrapped his arms around her. He picked her up, leading her back to the castle.

As he walked, cradling Zakix in his arms, Her wings disappeared back into her body. Neither of the two noticed their onlooker to them approaching.

Larxene stood hidden, watching Axel carry Zakix inside. Once they were inside Larxene came out of her hiding spot.

"Why did Xemnas have to choose Axel to take care of that little bitch?" she said to herself.

Once everyone had gone to bed, Larxene thought of a way to get rid of Zakix.

"I don't know if I can get her away from Axel, I don't want anyone to know about this. But she has to go…I will get rid of her one way or another…"

The next day Axel woke up, this time Zakix was still there. She was sleeping, cat-like as usual against Axel's side.

The usual routine in the morning, nothing special. Surprisingly, Zakix didn't catch a cold out in the snow from the day before.

After eating breakfast, Zakix walked around a new part of the castle, Axel telling her not to go to far. Well after a little exploring, the girl started to get bored and tried to return to Axel, before she was grabbed.

Someone from behind pulled her hair back until they got their hand over Zakix's mouth to keep her quiet. They pulled her into a dark room, that's when the girl saw that the person was, Larxene.

Trying to pull away, Larxene slapped her.

"Who do you think you are? Coming here to steal Axel away, what's wrong with you? Nobody wants you here, so why even stay? He will never want you." Larxene smirked at her own words; she was a genius in her own eyes. Seeing a heartbroken Zakix in front of her, she couldn't help it, she smiled.

Letting go of Zakix, Larxene pushed the girl away, walking away in the opposite direction.


	5. Savior

~Beings~Savior ~

Running, Zakix was running away, crying. It was late at night by this point and the dark in the hallways provided an easy escape route. She passed by the rest of the members without being seen, she was in the dress that Xemnas gave her so that if anyone did see her she would just look like she was going to bed. She then reached her destination.

'Where is Zakix? She isn't where she was when I left her.' Axel thought as he looked around the castle helplessly for the girl, when he saw Larxene.

"Hey Larx? Have you seen Zakix around? I can't seem to find her…"

Larxene shook her head, "I haven't seen her, do you want me to search with you?" she replied, hiding her smile.

"Sure that would be great…" The pyromaniac then walked away to continue his search for the girl.

As the two split up, Axel went towards one of the bigger balconies to search some more. He stopped there.

Standing precariously on the edge of the balcony was Zakix, her long hair blowing in the wind. When Axel took a few steps forward, the girl was startled. She spun around to try and see who was there before she fell.

They were on the highest floor of the castle, and Zakix had fallen. As Axel ran towards the edge, he looked down.

In the blink of an eye her almost white hair tuned pitch black, her skin too. Her eyes were the only thing Axel could see now, shining white in contrast to her now dark figure. From her back sprouted her wings and she flew back up to the balcony from were she had fallen.

As the black receded fast, and she fainted. Falling forward, she whispered her first word since she woke up,

"…Axel…"

Axel caught her limp body, and heard a voice behind him.

"Well, I guess I have to explain this now…" came Xemnas' voice.

Axel turned to see Xemnas and Larxene standing at the large balcony entrance, Larxene looked like she had just seen a ghost.


	6. Abducted

~Beings~Abducted~

Xemnas walked back inside and Larxene followed quickly. Axel stood in place for a little longer before shifting Zakix in his arms and following his Superior.

When the pyro caught up to the others, Xemnas was talking to Saix.

"I want you to get the rest of the Organization up and tell them to meet up by the castle's back entrance. And wait there for me."

"Yes Sir."

Saix walked away quickly, glancing at Zakix before turning a corner.

"Superior, what's going on? What the hell just happened?!" Larxene asked, raising her voice.

"Why is it so unusual, XII? Each one of these Organizations members has their own ability, so what is abnormal about hers?" Xemnas didn't even look at the blonde woman.

"What's unusual is what I _felt_! NOBODIES DON'T _FEEL_ EMOTIONS SUPERIOR!"

"What do you mean by _feel_?" This time the silver haired man acknowledged her presence.

"I felt…afraid…for loosing someone else…" Axel said quietly from behind them.

"And what about you Larxene? Relief? Maybe happiness?"

Larxene only walked further from the two men and the girl, glaring in a direction that they couldn't see.

When the party of four reached the back entrance of the castle, there was another group of Nobodies waiting, talking amongst themselves.

"Finally…" Said a sleepy Demyx, "Why didn't you guys just teleport here?"

"We had important things to discuss." Was Xemnas' reply.

He opened up a portal and gestured the others to enter it.

The space they entered was a glass-like room with a large crystal sphere in the middle.

"Everyone, please, look into the crystal. I would like to show you the effect that Zakix has on us."

The crystal emitted a strange light and the Nobodies watched in silence.

*in Halloween Town: Dr. Finklesteins lab*

"Sora, I'm so glad you're here." Said the scientist.

"You called us here sir? What did you need?" the boy asked.

"Ah, yes. I would like you to bring me a specimen. One of those Nobodies would be perfect."

"Why would you want one of those?" Kristina, a new friend of Sora's, asked.

"Simple, they are very interesting creatures. And I would like to study one."

"Umm…I don't know if that's such a great idea. They won't come quietly, since they're kinda our enemies…" Sora stated.

"Oh whatever!" exclaimed Kristina, "Last one to the Gummi ship is a rotten egg!" The brunette girl ran out of the lab quickly.

"Kris!! That's not fair!" yelled Sora as he ran to catch her, while Donald and Goofy ran towards the ship themselves.

--

"I win!!" shouted Kris as Sora started the ship.

"Hmpf…" Sora jut ignored her.

"So…where are we headed?"

"The World That Never Was of course!" The boy smiled brightly and directed the Gummi ship towards the bleak world.

"Wow, and here I thought that my world was scary!" Kris said as she looked outside the window.

"Your world is meant to be like that though…The World That Never Was is just like that unintentionally…I think…" Sora was quieter than usual.

"You mean dark and uninviting?"

"Exactly!" he laughed.

--

Upon their arrival, there were no enemies to be seen.

No Heartless, No Nobodies, and no Organization.

Sora and his group made their way to the giant castle that looked empty. The group decided against just barging in and looked around outside for any other way to get in.

"Hey guys," Kristina whispered, "I think I hear voices!"

She ran quietly in the direction of the sound, Sora and the others close behind.

A giant, dome-like, structure was where they stopped. Hushed voices could be heard from the inside, but they soon hushed, the small group had been discovered.

"Well, well, hello Sora." A familiar voice said.

Sora took out his keyblade and prepared to fight, and Xemnas smirked.

"Don't forget about us, old man!" yelled Kristina, while taking out her own weapon and running towards a random member that might have been Xigbar.

The fight commenced and even though they were outnumbered, the smaller group held their own. It was then when Sora noticed Axel. He was still holding an unconscious Zakix, and he was avoiding battle.

"Kris! I found a perfect target! Cover me!!"

Kristina made it to Sora's side quickly, and he surprised Axel with a quick attack. Without time to react, Axel was knocked down, letting go of the girl in his arms. In that same instant Donald and Goofy grabbed Zakix and made their escape.

With the Organization behind them, the small group made their way to the ship and left the world with only seconds to spare.

"I wonder why she hasn't woken up…" Kris said, sitting next to the girl, who was lying on the floor.

"I wonder if she's new to the Organization…" Goofy said.

"Yeah, I don't remember her at all!" added Donald.

"Well at least we completed our mission!"

"Yeah!" chimed everyone in unison.

--

Axel could only watch as he saw the ship leave with Zakix.

He had no idea why they had taken the girl, and he had no idea where. More odd emotions swept through his body as he thought of the questions that he had no answers for.

"Axel," Xemnas called, "that girl looked like she was from Halloween Town, correct?"

The pyro just stared at the man.

"Things could get very bad if something happens to her while she is away. So go bring her back."

"R-right, sir!" and with that, Axel teleported away.

--

"She is perfect! Job well done." Exclaimed Dr. Finklestein.

"Thanks!" Donald said, proudly.

"But, what type of experiments are you planning to do? 'Cause she looks like they might have hurt her…she's unconscious…and she looks so, frail…" Kristina said quietly, sadness lacing her words.

"_WE HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING TO HER!"_

Axel appeared from a black portal next to the table where Zakix was laying.

Kristina glared at the redheaded man, hate in her eyes.

"YOU!" she took out her weapon and pointed it at him, "You had to have done something!" the brunette charged towards Axel.

Zakix opened her eyes when she heard Kristina yell. As she took in her surroundings that she couldn't recognize, she saw Kris as she began to charge towards the redhead she remembered.

"STOP!" she cried out, and got up to block the other girls' path.

Everyone stared in shock at the blonde girl, and Axel smiled.


	7. Companions

~Beings~Companions~

"So you really did talk before. I thought that I was just imagining that!" Said a certain smiling redhead.

Zakix stared up at him and smiled a little before turning away. Kristina watched the pair looking quite confused.

"So…you didn't hurt her?" she asked quietly.

"Why did you think that in the first place?!" Axel retorted, not bothering to hide his annoyance.

"S-she was unconscious! What else am I supposed to think?!"

Zakix wrapped her arm around Axel's, "L-lets go…"

"But my experiments have yet to begin." Dr. Finklestein said from across the room. "I am not going to wait for a new specimen. Sora, make sure they don't escape!"

Before Sora could react, Axel had opened a portal and the two had left the lab. They were still in Halloween Town, though. They sat in the cemetery and the girl looked around.

"Xemnas told us all what kind of affect you have on us." Said the man, and the girl remained silent. "He said that when you are awakened, you make us all feel. Even though we still don't have hearts, we can all experience emotions." He looked over to the girl who, for some reason, had striped thigh highs on. "Um…when did you get those?"

"What?"

He pointed to the stripes.

"Oh, I prefer to use the Darkness to make my clothing…I really like stripes, so I made long socks…" She brought her knees to her chin. "Continue…please."

"Oh, umm…He also said that the last time you were awake, the same thing happened. Lucious locked you in that lab to study the long-term affects of your, umm…'power'."

A rustle in the trees behind them stopped the conversation.

"Don't leave!" a voice pleaded.

Kristina appeared from behind a headstone, "I'm not going to try and fight you guys."

"Then what do you want?" heat was emanating from Axel's body.

"I'm sorry for what I did earlier…"

Zakix walked towards her, and smiled.

"I thought that they might have hurt you…and I overreacted. I don't know what up with you though! You seem so familiar!" It didn't look like Kristina was as upset as before.

Zakix just shrugged.

"You don't talk much do you?"

Zakix shook her head as Sora ran up behind Kristina. He stopped, out of breath and looked at Kris.

"Man, that scientist is one crazy dude…Oh hi!" he looked at Zakix. "Haha, sorry 'bout before, my name's Sora! What's yours?"

"Z-zakix…"

"You talked!!" Kristina said excited, "I'm Kristina! But you can call me Kris!"

"H-hi…"

"Don't be so shy Zakix!" said Axel, putting his hand on her head.

"I only like talking to people I'm friends with…" she quietly replied.

"You're mean! Why aren't we friends! Yet you talk to that weird guy like you love him! Meanie!" Kris retorted.

Zakix blushed at the comment about Axel.

"Weird guy? I'm no--"

"Wait a sec! Why aren't you guys in costume?" Sora asked before Axel could finish.

"Well then, Sora, we'll change." The pyro looked at Zakix. "Close your eyes and think about what Halloween means to you."

The girl did as he said and closed her eyes. She thought about fun costumes, candy, and the world that she was in currently. Axel did the same, and they both felt a strange tingling sensation on their skin. Zakix opened her eyes to find herself in an outfit that she could only describe as...odd. Her legs, arms, and stomach were all covered with black and white stripes. She had a gray miniskirt that resembled the bottom of her dress and a gray shirt that just covered her bust over a white corset that covered down to her bellybutton. There was a bow on the back of her skirt that was black and the ribbon nearly touched the floor. On her back were tiny black devil wings that matched the ones on the crown on her head. Last she had on were simple black shoes, with no real design on them.

Zakix looked over at Axel and her eyes widened at the sight.

Axel had half a mask on that was sewn to his face. The mask had no eye hole but had a mark where the eye should be, and the mouth had spiked teeth that formed a scary half-smile. There were stitches on his mouth that went all the way to his ear. The tattoos under his eyes now stretched up to his eyebrow, and had an arrow on the bottom pointing to his cheek. There was, what looked like, blood coming out of his grinning mouth. There were more stitches across his neck, with more blood coming out of those 'cuts' as well. His coat was torn in many places and there were bandages tied around his arms and his waist.

The girl touched one of the 'bleeding' areas, her mouth agape.

"It's just a costume Zax. Besides, you have stitches with 'blood' coming out of them too!" Axel responded using air quotes.

He touched her lips and showed her the red that now covered his fingers.

"Haha! Nice costume Axel! You even scared your girlfriend!" Sora started laughing even harder at the double glare he received from the 'bleeding' pair.

"Oh, Kris! There you are!"

The group of teenagers turned towards the voice and the...dog bark?

"Jack!!" Kristina yelled towards the skeleton advancing towards them.

"Oh hello to you too Sora! Who are your friends?" The skeleton named Jack asked.

"Nice to finally meet you Mr. Skellington, my names Axel, got it memorized?" The redhead walked towards the Pumpkin King, smiling. "And this," he gestured to the blonde, "is Zakix."

"Wonderful! Welcome to Halloween Town!" The skeleton looked at Kristina, and his smile vanished. "Kris, Sora, it seems that we will be needing your assistance once again."

"What is it Jack? Did Lock and the others do something?" asked Kris.

"Oh, I wish it was...one of the elves from Christmas Town just delivered me this message." He handed a letter to Kristina.

"Heartless invaded again?" She sighed.

"Well, let's go save Santa!" Sora smiled and walked into the woods, and the others followed.

"Good luck all of you!" yelled Jack from behind them, and a ghost dog next to him barked.

The group neared a clearing and saw Goofy and Donald in the center, in front of a tree with a Christmas tree on it.

"Finally!" yelled Donald.

"Sora, why'd ya leave us behind?" Goofy asked, opening the door that was shaped like a Christmas tree.

"Heh, sorry guys. Kris ran off and I tried to catch her..."

Zakix giggled behind them, "That's so cute..."

"From what I've just heard, seems like _you've_ got the girlfriend, Sora!" Axel laughed, but was cut short because Kristina kicked his shin. "What the fuck?! What are you, five?!!" The redhead hopped on his good leg a little.

"Just hurry up!" The brunette pushed him into the tree after Goofy.

Zakix hesitated a little, but followed Kris' lead nonetheless.

The place they arrived in was white and cold and the blonde walked close to Axel for warmth.

"Quite a welcoming party." The pyro said coolly, summoning his chakrams.

Sora and the others took out their weapons and faced the swarm of Heartless that seemed to appear out of nowhere before them.


	8. Radio Filler!

hehe, I'm sorry I never update this story....when I realized how much of a Mary Sue Zakix was I kinda lost my inspiration for the story....

this is kinda a filler chapter, so It doesn't fit into the plot...oh welll.....it's better than nothing, right??

_Also. _I have had SO much work to do in school recently that I wouldn't have time to write even if I did have inspiration. Also, my mom wont let me do ANYTHING until my birthday party is set up, 'cause my b-day is tomorrow *squee!*

Lastly, since I have no reviews for this, I don't feel the need to update this, maybe I'll discontinue it, who knows.

_

* * *

_

_When the moon fell in love with the sun  
All was golden in the sky  
All was golden when the day met the night_

Axel felt as though he was the Sun, and Zakix was the Moon.  
He was the Day, and she was the Night.

_When the sun found the moon  
she was drinking tea in a garden  
under the green umbrella trees  
In the middle of summer_

Their meet was quite different though, seeing Zakix hanging from the many wires in the lab that Axel had just found out about.

_When the moon found the sun  
He looked like he was barely hanging on  
but her eyes saved his life  
In the middle of summer (summer)_

When Zakix had found Axel, he had lost his best friend, Roxas. The girl held onto his leg and her eyelids opened to reveal her amethyst colored eyes, maybe, in a way; her eyes did save his life.

Axel sat on his bed, while Zakix took her shower. His radio was playing Panic! At the Discos song When the Day Met the Night. Why he was connecting the song to the girl and himself he did not understand. After all, it was a love song between the Moon and the Sun.

_In the middle of summer  
All was golden in the sky  
All was golden when the day met the night  
Summer (summer)  
All was golden in the sky  
All was golden when the day met the night  
Summer, summer, summer, summer  
All was golden when the day met the night_

_So he said, "Would it be all right  
If we just sat and talked for a little while  
If in exchange for your time  
I give you this smile?"_

_So she said, "That's okay  
As long as you can make a promise  
not to break my little heart  
or leave me all alone in the summer."_

The pyro shook his head, youre wrong Mr. Radio, Zakix didnt even talk for the first few days.

_Well he was just hanging around  
then he fell in love  
and he didn't know how  
but he couldn't get out  
just hanging around  
then he fell in love_

Now he really didnt understand why he had connected the song to Zakix and himself. They werent in love...they werent, right? If he heard this song before Zakix had givin him feelings, he would have known that answer automatically. Now that he had emotions, he didn't know what to think. As thoughts spun around his head, keeping the dirtier ones at bay, Zakix came out of the bathroom, fully dressed as always.

"Who were you talking to?" the girl asked, looking around the room.

"Nobody....I mean, I wasnt talking to anyone, I was just thinking out loud." Axel replied, scratching the back of his head.

"Oh, okay....Oh, I like this song!" she said smiling brightly, sitting on the bed.

And the two Nobodies sat and listened as the song played on.

_In the middle of summer  
All was golden in the sky  
All was golden when the day met the night  
Summer  
All was golden in the sky  
All was golden when the day met the night  
Summer, summer, summer, summer  
When the moon fell in love with the sun  
All was golden in the sky  
All was golden when the day met the night_

_Summer, summer, summer, summer  
In the middle of summer,summer,summer, summer  
the middle of summer, summer, summer, summer  
the middle of summer, summer, summer, summer  
In the middle of.._

Then the song was over, and Axel turned off the radio.

"Do you want to know something funny?" said the girl with an embarrassed smile.

"What?"

"I used to think that that song was like us...." Said the girl, looking away blushing.

Axel just looked at her, and put his hand on hers, and Zakix turned to look at the man.

"I still think that." He replied, leaning in, and kissing her forehead.

* * *

haha, I didn't mention that it was a songfic.

YES I KNOW THEIR NAME DOESN'T HAVE THE '!' ANYMORE.

I like P!ATD's name that way, so NYAH!!

(haha, a P!ATD song just started playing on my iTunes *lawl*)


End file.
